


Kiss By the Seine

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mobster AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Fluff, Mobsters, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitution, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave can finally go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss By the Seine

It was probably the quietest drive Bombrush had ever been on, but he didn't mind it. His companion was clearly in no mood to talk, just staring at the night sky with a vacant expression on her face. She was still probably trying to take everything in, trying to understand and accept what had happened and what was going to happen.   
  
After all, she had just killed her abusive boss of seven years with a broken wine bottle.   
  
Bombrush glanced at Soundwave again. Her red eyes were glossed over, her hair was blowing in the wind since the window had been rolled down. Because everything had happened so quickly, she was only wearing his large black coat, underwear, and a pair of black flats. She still had Razorcut's blood on her skin, but it was as if she didn't even notice. Perhaps she didn't care.  
  
He didn't ask.   
  
"Where did he take Eclipse?"  
  
"What?" He hadn't been expecting her to speak. When he looked at her again, she was still looking out at the city.   
  
"Where did your boss take Eclipse?"  
  
Right. Razorcut had put a gun to the younger woman's head before Soundwave murdered him. No doubt she feared that her precious charge was traumatized. That was not the sort of violence Eclipse had witnessed before, hence her hysterical screams when it happened. Thank Primus Lugnut had been there to calm her down gently, otherwise the girl might have fainted from the shock.  
  
"He's taking her back to his apartment. He's calling a doctor to examine her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He wants you to be examined too."  
  
Soundwave didn't respond to that, but Bombrush didn't force her to. He knew that was simply the type of person she was. She didn't want any attention focused on her. She was worried about other things, so she hardly ever prioritized herself first. And even though Razorcut had assaulted her before she had killed him, she didn't seem to be concerned about it. She acted as if it were a mosquito bite and nothing more. He couldn't tell if she was just trying to be strong or truly didn't care... He was still figuring her out.  
  
Bombrush pulled over to the dock area, shutting off the engine. Soundwave seemed to snap out of her thoughts and looked around. She could see the Eiffel Tower glowing in distance, along with the rest of the Paris lights. Nothing near here though. There no one around and everything was dark. It was almost haunting, but it was late at night. No one would be out at this time.  
  
Unless they were like her and Bombrush disposing of a corpse.  
  
They both quickly got out of the car and walked over to the trunk. Soundwave stood back and allowed Bombrush to open it up before pulling out the large heavy black bag from the back. Once he pulled it halfway help, she came over and helped him carry it.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
She shook her head. "I want to."  
  
Bombrush didn't say anything else. Silently, they carried him over to the dock before letting him fall to the wooden ground, balancing right on the edge. He looked to Soundwave, who just stared at the black bag. Her hands were balled up into fists, her lips were pressed into a tight line. There was so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to scream. That man had been more than just her boss. He had been her abuser, her captor, her unwanted sex partner for seven years.   
  
There was probably no one on this earth that she hated more than the man she had murdered. And his death still hadn't been enough.  
  
He could understand that. She had killed him in a fit of rage. Bombrush could only imagine what sort of revenge she might have wanted against him. She had probably wanted to make him suffer for everything he had done to her and Eclipse. But at that moment in the penthouse, when Eclipse had been threatened... She had no time to plan anything out. She had merely reacted and before she probably realized it, he was dead beneath her.  
  
And it just hadn't been satisfying.  
  
Bombrush gently reached for her hand and barely tapped his fingers against her clenched knuckles. She didn't flinch, but she turned to him with a surprised look on her face, her body relaxing on instinct. He still remained silent, feeling her hand loosen and allowing him to gently hold her hand in his.  
  
Soundwave took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Right... Everything was over now. All her hate... She didn't need to focus on it anymore. She couldn't get the revenge she wanted and probably never would. But... he was dead now. Neither she nor Eclipse would ever have to worry about or fear him again. They were free. They were no longer his prisoners, no longer pawns he could sell off and use for profit.   
  
She would never have to think about him again.  
  
Bombrush watched as she lifted up her foot and gave the bag a firm push with her heel. They watched it roll off the ledge before hearing it splash into the river. They leaned over the edge to watch it slowly sink to the bottom of the Seine, disappearing into the dark water below.   
  
They stood there in silence for a few moments before stepping away from the ledge. Bombrush didn't let go of Soundwave's hand and she didn't pull it away. She didn't want to. Even though she had said many things about the older man and had believed him to be a perverted bastard, she didn't want to pull away. She felt surprisingly at ease holding his hand like this. She felt safe.  
  
She felt warm, something that she hadn't in years.   
  
Bombrush turned to face her, even though her eyes didn't meet his. "He's gone," he murmured in a soft, low voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You and Eclipse are safe now."  
  
"... Yes."  
  
He stepped closer to her, titling up her chin so that she would look at him. She didn't fight him and simply stared at him with those beautiful bright red eyes. Skin covered in blood with such a strong, steady gaze, the lights behind her giving her an almost powerful glow... She looked so dangerous and yet so serene at the same time.   
  
Bombrush couldn't recall a time where she looked more beautiful.   
  
She wasn't expecting Bombrush to kiss her, but when he did, she did nothing to stop it. She simply closed her eyes and allowed him to gently press his lips against hers. It was strange. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had ever kissed her so gently... and so passionately before. It wasn't an empty thing. She could feel the love in it as his lips molded and moved with hers, never taking it any further or faster than this.  
  
And once he pulled back, she just stared at him for a few moments before raising her free hand and giving him a light smack across the face.  
  
"I told you not to kiss me without permission."  
  
Bombrush couldn't stop himself from smiling at that, especially when her eyes narrowed at him a bit. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself." He rested his other hand on her cheek. "You looked so beautiful just then."   
  
Her eyebrow arched up high at him, the corners of her lips turning downward even more. "Do you enjoy all your women covered in blood or just the psychotic ones?"  
  
"You're not crazy, Soundwave." Bombrush moved his hand slowly, gently stroking her jaw line. Never drawing too close to her neck, never getting close to her ear so that she would not have to hear his hand putting itself somewhere where he could hurt her. Just like that bastard would do.  "You're just a strong woman... Who’s maybe a little dangerous."  
  
She didn't look impressed.  
  
He gave a gentle smile at the look, cupping her cheek. "Maybe I just have a thing for dangerous women. Seeing independent and strong women does tend to get me the most excited."  
  
"You're perverted."  
  
"And I love you."   
  
He leaned down to give her another kiss and once again, she accepted it. She had no idea what her feelings for this man were and she probably wouldn't know for a long time. She certainly didn't hate him. But love? She had no clue, but she didn't think it was. Maybe it could be... Though, truth be told, to fall in love with a perverted idiot like this one would make her just as stupid as he was and she was anything but stupid.  
  
When he pulled back, she hit him again.  
  
"Stop kissing me without permission."  
  
"Stop looking so beautiful. And push me away when I try."   
  
But Bombrush respectively let her go and stepped away from her, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Come on. Let's get out of here and get you cleaned up and looked at."  
  
She nodded, following him back to the car. Finally... It was over. She was forever done with Razorcut. She would never have to think of him again. She and Eclipse were free and they were starting their lives over again. With people who genuinely cared for them. They could actually be happy, something that seemed like a dream for these past seven years... But because of these men, they could go home.   
  
They were finally free.


End file.
